The Joys of Shopping
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: How Brett and Lucy spend their week-end. Rated M just to be safe.


**A/N: Okay, well I'm super bored and I really love these two characters so I figured I'd just see how this goes. Might be a bit OOC, warning you now. Btw, ages will vary in each chapter so here their like 17. **

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

"How about this one?" My obnoxiously cute girlfriend asked, as she modeled yet another shirt that looked the same as the last fifty seven she tried on.

"Oh yeah, it's nice Luce," I mumbled, hardly looking up. Clearly dissatisfied with my lack of excitement, she skipped forward until she was in front of the large mirror in the center of the room, and started twirling ridiculously. Sitting in the women's dressing room wasn't exactly I strived to do on a Saturday. I shook my head and chuckled as I heard Lucy sigh of frustration, before stomping back to try on something else, a pout on her rosy lips. My girlfriend was _insane_. I was thinking of ways to get her out of all her clothes and in my pants, but my phone vibrated, interrupting my sick fantasies.

**To: Brett**

**From: Malcolm **

**where r u man?**

I contemplated my answer. Should I tell him the truth? That my psycho girlfriend dragged me off to the mall, and I have been sitting here for the past four hours watching her model clothes that I'm just gonna rip off of her sexy body the moment we get to the car? Or make up something else. Crap, I can't think of anything.

**To: Malcolm**

**From: Brett**

**at the mall wit lucy**

I stretched out as I waited for a reply. I could hear Lucy moving around and cursing under her breath. Thank god no one else was in here. I tried to hold in my laugh. She probably got clothes that were five sizes too small; she had been doing that all morning. She gets everything in the size that would barely fit an anorexic person, and then has a meltdown when it won' fit. Now I'm not stupid enough to call my girlfriend fat, but c'mon, I mean the girl's gotta learn she ain't a size -14.

**To: Brett**

**From: Malcolm**

**ha tht sux 4 u bro**

I rolled my eyes. Of course spending the day with my girl would be considered insanity. The guys just didn't get it. Hell, most of the girls couldn't understand. No one could comprehend why I would ever put so much effort in staying together with Lucy. It's even hard for me and Luce to understand at times, with the way we fight, we're broken up more often then we're together. But I know I'm a different person around Lucy. Definitely smarter, I'm not the same spacey guy I am around my friends. But I'm stronger, somehow. I'm slightly overprotective when it comes to Lucy. Not that I don't trust her, I just know how far she will go to get what she wants, and it usually ends up with her hurting herself. I love her, and I would stop at nothing to protect her. Me and Lucy understand each other. There is more to us than just being two really conceded people, and I think that's why we go so well, because we know the truth no one else cared enough to see.

**To: Malcolm**

**From: Brett**

**hilarious. dnt diss my girl malcolm. **

**. . . . . . .**

**To: Brett**

**From: Malcolm**

**nah man ya kno wht I mean. malls r as borin as hell.**

**. . . . . . .**

**To: Malcolm**

**From: Brett**

**ain't gonna argue with that**

**. . . . . . .**

**To: Brett**

**From: Malcolm**

**so when is the wicked witch gonna let u out of her grasp? **

**. . . . . . .**

**To: Malcolm**

**From: Brett**

**dude… **

**. . . . . . .**

**To: Brett**

**From: Malcolm**

**sry man. but seriously when can we all meet up? **

**. . . . . . .**

**To: Malcolm**

**From: Brett**

**um idk. im watching lucy shop so next week at the earliest. **

**. . . . . . . .**

**To: Brett**

**From: Malcolm**

**shit! god ever since u got wit lucy and the brain got wit Patrice we r never all together anymore.**

**. . . . . . .**

**To: Malcolm**

**From: Brett**

**man stop buggin out. i will c ya monday. dnt b such a chic.**

**. . . . . . .**

**To: Brett**

**From: Malcolm**

**if any1 is a chic its u. ur like so whipped bro. **

**. . . . . . . **

**To: Malcolm**

**From: Brett**

**whtevr man. my gf is hot. sue me. **

**. . . . . . .**

**To: Brett**

**From: Malcolm**

**well yea but is it worth it?**

**. . . . . . .**

**To: Malcolm**

**From: Brett**

**yea. yea it is.**

**. . . . . . . .**

"Brett! Stop texting and pay attention to me!" Lucy shrieked as she stepped out of the dressing room wearing a top with the lowest neckline I've ever seen in my life and a jean skirt that leaves _nothing_ to the imagination. "Oh! Brett isn't this just the prettiest outfit you've ever seen!" she gushed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands together excitedly. I had to shift in my chair to hide the major bulge in my pants.

"You look great, Luce," that didn't even cover half of it, "but you can't buy it." She turned to me, folding her arms across her chest. Her beautiful, beautiful chest. The annoyed and stubborn pout that she wore whenever I refused her anything was on her lips, begging me to just kiss it away.

"And _why_ can't I, Brett?" she asked threateningly. There was nothing but pure anger in her eyes and I knew now would be a bad time to say she couldn't have something. I stood up and walked over to her. I took her hand, but Lucy being her normal bitchy self, kept the other arm crossed over her chest, blocking my view.

"_Because_ Lucy, you're my girlfriend." I said slowly, so it could sink in. I pulled her closer to me so I could wrap my arms around her waist, my hands resting on her delicate hip bones.

"Brett, I think the whole state of Indiana is aware I'm your girlfriend. That has nothing to do with the fact that I want to buy new clothes!" she complained, her tone implying a stomp and whine.

"It has everything to do with that, Lucy" I whispered into her ear, smiling when she inhaled sharply. "You're _my_ girlfriend," my lips traveled down to her jaw, "do you really think I want you walking around looking sexier than you already do?" I started to nibble and suck on the warm skin of her neck, devouring every inch of her flesh.

I smirked as she gasped, my lips marking my territory on her collarbone. She moaned, and taking that as encouragement, I slipped my hands under her halter, my fingers running over her smooth stomach. I squeezed her hips and pulled her even closer to me, my lips finally claiming hers.

Her mouth was soft and warm and gentle and rough and just completely Lucy. Her tongue traces my lips, asking for entrance. I smirked against her mouth before opening mine and letting our tongues fight for dominance. I won naturally, and pushed my tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch. Her tiny hands reached around my torso and squeezed my ass, causing me to moan into her mouth.

She pulled away, and before I could pull her back towards me, she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me into the dressing room stall with her. She slammed the door shut and whirled around, connecting my mouth with hers again. Her lips left mine and traveled down to my neck, while I moaned at the contact. I grabbed her arms and pinned her to the door, taking control of the kiss.

She tore my t-shirt from my body, her hands roaming over my arms and abs, before resting on my shoulders. My lips left hers long enough to lift her shirt above her head. Dear god, this woman is trying to kill me. I looked down at her, bra-less, and smirking up at me, I swear I have never wanted her more.

I pulled her back to me roughly and attached her mouth to mine eagerly. My hands came in between us to stroke her breasts. She gasped into my mouth as I squeezed her breasts gently before trailing my tongue down her neck and chest to her right breast. My tongue latched onto her hardened nipple while I massaged the left one. My tongue left a hot trail all over her pert breast.

Lucy started to shake as her knees began to grow weak. I smirked, loving that I had this affect on her. I detached my hands from her hips, before sliding them up her skirt. My fingers were tracing the lining of her panties when she pushed me away.

"Wha-" I started to ask before her hand come over my mouth. She gave me her be-quiet-now-or-I-swear-I-will-kill-you look. What the hell? I gave her a confused look and she removed her hand from my mouth, mouthing 'listen'. Then I heard it.

Footsteps. People were coming in the dressing room, and me and my girlfriend were half naked. Great. They were girls obviously, there high pitched giggling gave that away. Their very, _very _familiar giggles. Oh hell no.

"Oh my god Cassie! Don't you just _love_ this color!" Molly shrieked. I looked down at Lucy and saw her eyes widen in realization.

"We've got to get out of here!" she screamed-whispered to me, quickly putting her clothes back on.

"No, really Luce? I was just gonna stay here and wait till the store closed." I muttered sourly, as I put my shirt back on. Hey, I just had to watch my girlfriend put her clothes back on. That's never a sight I enjoy seeing. She gave me a 'not now' look, and grabbed her purse and phone and waited by the door for a chance to escape.

"Ah! Molly you _have_ to try this on! It'll go perfectly with your pink skirt!" Cassie's bubbly voice exclaimed. Lucy rolled her eyes impatiently, probably annoyed her shopping time was now over.

"Ohmygod it would! And you have to try on these jeans!" Molly responded, before we heard two doors close and lock. That was our chance.

We bolted from the dressing room, fingers intertwined and laughing our asses off. We didn't stop running until we got to my car, where we collapsed in the backseat to finish what we started.

_An hour and a half later…_

**To: Malcolm**

**From: Brett**

**i officially luv the mall. **

**. . . . . . . **

**A/N: Alright well not really sure if I liked that one… **

**Sorry if people were OOC! **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Review!**

**-DanceChic23**


End file.
